Odette Dalca
Odette Dalca is a current gen character. Her faceclaim is Carly Chaikin. Biography Personal information Odette Dalca was born in what is now modern-day Romania. She was the second and youngest child and daughter of Bianca and Itamar Dalca. She has an older sister, Malina Ardelean. She is in a romantic relationship with Campbell Rice. She was given immortality by her close friend and brother in-law, Malachai "Abrams" Ardelean, while he was attempting to save her life. Kai, Abrams Odette and Malachai grew close after her sister's apparent death as they were the two leading forces in raising Malachai's younger brother, Micah, after they fled their village. It was the closest she's gotten to what it might feel like to have a child of her own. They both were understandably devastated by the events that led them to believe that Micah had been murdered. It was some time after that when Malachai used his powers in an desperate attempt to save her life after she got sick, and accidentally made her immortal. As the years progressed, their relationship would grow strained at times, but they always found a way back to each other. At one point, Malachai, at that point going by the name Abrams, appeared at her door, injured and with an exhausted but otherwise unscathed young woman named Margherita Caito. They had escaped from a supposed community that, in reality, ended up being a terrible cult. She assisted in patching Margherita up and helping get to a safe place. A couple of decades after that, word reached her that someone that Abrams had grown very close to had been killed. She tried to reach out to him so that he wouldn't be alone, but she was unable to find him. A few weeks after that, she was on a date with a man she had been seeing at the time when she caught a glimpse of Abrams through the window of the restaurant they were in. She rushed out to talk to him. The moment they began to speak, she knew something was wrong. She knew someone he cared about had just died, and yet he seemed completely unaffected. Abrams told her that he was only there as a courtesy to tell her that his father, Isaiah was still alive. That confirmed for her that something was wrong, because he seemed unfazed by that fact. As she began to question him and try to figure out what was wrong, Marcus arrived, and all Abrams would tell her was that Marcus "freed him". She couldn't figure out what Marcus had done to him. Her date then came outside as he had begun to worry about her. She tried to tell him everything was fine, but he could tell something was wrong. Marcus started to get a bit aggressive in order to rile her date up, and it worked. He got very protective of Odette. Then, as Abrams help Odette back in his own attempt to protect her, Marcus killed Odette's date. Odette was understandably heartbroken and devastated as she cared deeply for this man, but all Abrams did was act coldly towards her, and she couldn't understand why. This event led her to believe that, whatever Marcus had done to him, Abrams was beyond saving and beyond help.